1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediary apparatus, an intermediary method, and a computer program product thereof for storing data in a storage apparatus, and a data storage system comprising the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an intermediary apparatus, an intermediary method, and a computer program product thereof for storing data in a storage apparatus according to a signature value of the data, and a data storage system comprising the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the digital era, databases or database systems have become indispensable elements in the modern life. Most people have occasions to interact with a database nearly every day, for example, when doing shopping online, withdrawing or depositing money in a banking institution, or when a warehouse keeper manages the inventory. In other words, the advent of the databases or database systems has made the use, analysis and management of data more efficient.
In generally, when data is to be stored in a database or a database system, an index will be created at first for convenience of subsequent retrieval. To avoid waste of the storage space, prior to storage of new data, it has to be determined whether the new data has already existed in the database by checking the existing data already stored in the database. If the new data already exists, re-storage of the new data will be abandoned to save the storage space in the database; otherwise, the new data will be stored. Specifically, when new data is to be stored in a storage zone of the database, a linear search or a binary search is conventionally carried out to determine whether the new data has already been stored in the storage zone of the database. However, when there is numerous data in the storage zone, it will take considerable time and system resources to determine whether new data has already existed in the database, causing degradation in overall efficiency of the database and consequent degradation in performance of the database.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable in the art to effectively shorten the time duration of confirming existence of new data in a database and reduce consumption of system resources in the database when confirming whether the new data has already existed in the database, thereby to improve operational efficiency of the database.